


Resplendent Friendship

by amageish



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amageish/pseuds/amageish
Summary: Sharena has locked herself in her room, insecure about her armor's revealing nature.Based on this official FEH comic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Resplendent Friendship

“What do you mean? Your regular armor doesn’t cover your thighs either, you know?”

Sharena knows Reginn had meant well. Reginn just wanted to make Sharena feel better and more comfortable in her Day of Devotion attire (a month after the festival ended, but regardless)!  


It had the opposite effect.

Sharena used to like nothing more than wandering the castle, bonding with the new heroes and making friends.

Now she sits in her room, staring at her armor laid out on her bed.

_ This is stupid. I’ve worn my armour every day for years at this point. Just put it on and go out and greet people! _

But Sharena isn’t stupid. She knows how the men - and some of the women - would react to her outfit. She hadn't noticed before, but as soon as it was pointed out, she couldn't notice anything else. She doesn't want people leering at her...   


_ Maybe I can wear my pajamas outside? They’re more covering… but I’m sure people will make fun of me… Maybe I can play it off as me being ditzy? Would people believe that?  
_

Sharena opens up her wardrobe for the dozenth time that morning. She’s met with many incarnations of the same armor, plus a few holiday ensembles. 

_ Maybe I can take the tights off of the bunny suit and wear them under the armor? No, they’re slippery. I doubt the metal would fasten on to them properly... _

She closes the door and returns to staring at the regular outfit.

_ Maybe I just won’t go out today… I already skipped an entire festival; what’s skipping a regular day? _

Sharena frowns. This isn’t a perfect solution, but it is a solution and -

A knock on the door.

“Are you sure we should do this?” a scared voice asks.

“Of course. Sharena needs our help!” a familiar voice replied.

“Don’t worry, Peony, we'll have it done by the end of the day!”

_ Why are people coming? Who is coming here? _

Sharena walks up to the door and opened it.

“Sharena!” Peony says, embracing the pajama-clad princess with a hug. “Glad to see you!”

“Hi Peony!” Sharena says, attempting her best I-am-totally-okay smile. “Good to see you too.”

As Peony pulled away, Oboro walks into the room and opens her arms. Sharena opens hers as well, expecting a hug from the retainer, but Oboro instead quickly pulls out a tape measure and begins to take Sharena’s measurements. 

“Um. Hello?”

“Hey Sharena!” Oboro says. “How’s it going?”

“Fine… What are you doing?”

“Taking your measurements.” Oboro replies, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Stand up taller, okay? Hey, Bernadetta, can you hold the older end of this."  


The two other women who entered the room stare at each other, confused. Both were Bernadetta, one five years older than the other. 

“Which one of us?” the older Bernadetta asks.

“Younger one.” Oboro replies bristly. “I need you to write the measurements down. You have the best penmanship of all of us.”

The younger Bernadetta lets out a slight squeak at being addressed, so her older self puts a hand on her shoulder.

“You’ve got this, Bernie. You’ll do fine.”

The woman nods and walks to assist Oboro in the measurements. Sharena is still confused.

“Is there another festival coming up? You know I already have an outfit for the Spring Festival, right?”

“Oh, no! We’re designing you new armor for everyday use!” Peony replies.

“What?” Sharena gasps. “No, you don’t have to do that for me! It’s my job to support you, not the other way around!”

“Friendship’s a two-way street.” Oboro replies, continuing to wrap Sharena in measuring tape. “So don’t worry about it, okay?”

“But… you can’t just redesign my outfit! People will ask questions! They’ll be jealous! Are you going to give everyone new armor?”

The older Bernadetta shakes her head. “Heroes get them all the time! The ‘resplendent’ heroes, you know… So don’t worry! You’ve been wearing this one outfit way longer than anyone else… You’ve more than earned it!”

“You deserve to be comfortable!” Peony replies. “You shouldn’t have to miss holidays for your clothing!”

“B-but… The Bernadettas skip holidays all the time! They prefer to sit in their room. I’m just like them!”

The younger Bernadetta stares at Sharena for a couple moments. “But I like my room… I don’t like holidays! I’m perfectly okay with my uniform - and the holiday outfits - and oh no. I’m sorry, I am rambling and we’re -”

“What Bernie means is that we avoid holidays because they aren’t our thing. They are your thing and it’s great that you like them, but they aren’t ours… We spend time in our rooms because we are comfortable there; you are spending time in your room having a bunch of panic attacks?”

Sharena takes a deep breath.

“Oh. Well… Thank you.”

“Of course!” Peony says with a smile. “What else are friends for?”

Oboro nods. “Exactly… And you can thank us by helping pick through fabric samples… This is going to be so much fun!”

Sharena smiles.

_I guess this is why they call them heroes, huh? It's nice to have friends..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I just was inspired to write this based on the FEH comic and all the discourse about how Sharena has "thigh anxiety" while also revealing her thighs in her normal outfit. Hope you enjoyed! Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
